


Our Home

by ajaeparkian



Series: Home [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, And little brother, Changkyun exposed, Changkyun's parents, Confession, Fluff, Fluff changkyun, Fluff hoseok, Hoseok is a sweet gentleman, I'm a slave for wonkyun, M/M, Nervous Changkyun, No smut because this filled with fluff, PT. 3, Reunion, everything is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Changkyun was finally home, with his family and with the love of his life.But little did he know that Hoseok had always been his home.





	Our Home

“Can we pull over at the next stop?” Changkyun asked the nth times that day.  
“Baby, it’s the fifth time you asked me to pull over. If you’re keep doing this, it’ll take weeks to arrive at your parents’ house,” Hoseok sighed, he knew the younger was nervous but it just wasn’t right to keep avoiding his parents.  
“But… I get nauseous when I’m nervous okay? What if they hate me? What if they don’t want me back? What if—“ Hoseok cut Changkyun off before he could finish his sentence.  
“You and your what ifs, Changkyun you do know that what ifs prevents you from moving forward right? And more importantly, they are your parents, they wouldn’t hate their own son,” Hoseok tried to calm Changkyun down, eyes still fixed on the road.

Changkyun bit his lips and looked to the side, he missed Boston. A lot have changed, from the trees, the houses but they were pretty much the same as when he left.

There was this one particular park that Changkyun and his friends often played at, their home base and it was still there—of course some of the facilities have been restored to a latest one but it was still the same.

Changkyun had tried to pull the window down, he wanted to smell his hometown, the familiar scent that he had been missing ever since he left but Hoseok scolded him because it was in the middle of December which meant winter, something about he’d get sick.

Hoseok made a left turn and there it was, Changkyun house or maybe he should say was his house. He wasn’t even sure if his parents would accept him back or not, who would? Certainly not after he left the house and never visited even once.

He couldn’t exactly say he was broke right?

And how should he explain about Hoseok to them? Hoseok was 15 years older than him, hell, he might’ve as well be his uncle.

Changkyun was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Hoseok had stopped the car, looking at him with concern before squeezing Changkyun’s sweaty hands.

Changkyun looked up to Hoseok smiling gently to him, Hoseok was so beautiful Changkyun still didn’t believe that this man in front of him was his.

“It’s going to be alright, I’m here,” Hoseok said as he kissed Changkyun’s forehed.

Changkyun nodded and stepped outside the car, feeling the cold breeze of winter prickled his skin. He shivered under the cold air and immediately leaned into Hoseok’s warmth when the older man was by his side, earning a chuckle from the man.

“Ready?” Hoseok asked with the warmest smile on his face.  
“Yes,” Changkyun answered, he took a deep breath before pushing the doorbell.

They waited for a while and Changkyun swore that it was the longest waiting he ever done in his life, the most nerve wrecking waiting experience.

Changkyun was about to say something like maybe they’re not home or something just to escape this situation but the door was quickly open and it showed Mrs. Im.

Changkyun’s breath hitched when Mrs. Im looked up, her brown eyes widened at the sight of her son. She covered her mouth in disbelief and Hoseok could clearly see the tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

“Changkyun?” She asked, just to make sure that she wasn’t imagining things.

Her voice cracks, she had gotten older from the last time Changkyun saw her.

She got wrinkles and eye bags and she lost some weight too but still as beautiful as the last time Changkyun remembered her. She was trembling with emotions, ones that Changkyun wouldn’t dare to know.

“Changkyun is that you…?” She asked again but this time, one the edge of tears.

Changkyun could only nod, biting his lips as he tried to avoid eye contact with his mother. It hurt to saw his mother like this but it hurt way more hearing his name slipped out of his mother lips.

He shouldn’t have gone in the first place, he should never put her in pain.

“Oh my…” Mrs. Im suddenly hugged Changkyun tight, sobbing as she wrapped her arms around her boy.

Changkyun was taken aback by his mother’s action but quickly hugged back, burying his face on the crook of his mother’s neck, inhaling her scent.

The smell of spices and cinnamon, the scent that he missed the most in his life.  
Changkyun couldn’t help but to cried, just like a little boy who got lost.

His mother’s cries broke his heart into pieces, she was so small in Changkyun’s arms and it brought tears to his eyes.

“I’m sorry—I—“ Changkyun choked on his tears, Hoseok was there, rubbing circles on his back, giving him the support he needed.  
“I’m sorry—I am so sorry—“ Changkyun kept apologizing but his mother shook her head.  
“No, what did you apologize for? You did nothing wrong Changkyun-ah,” his mother smiled, gently caressing Changkyun’s cheeks.  
“B-but… you must be disappointed in me…” Changkyun whispered, looking down, avoiding his mother’s eyes.  
“Disappointed? What are you talking about??? We are proud of you Changkyun!” his mother firmly said, raising his face to look at her in the eyes.  
“We have never been more proud of you Changkyun, you choose to chase after your dream and live alone in another country, you worked, you fell and you cried but you didn’t give up right? You’re still running right?” his mother tilted her head, her eyes glistening with tears.  
“That’s what important Changkyun, life isn’t about degrees or what kind of job that you took… it’s about how you live your life, how you sees everything around you and not giving up. We are so proud of you Changkyun,” his mother smiled and kissed Changkyun’s forehead.

Changkyun was on the edge of crying, his mother was so caring and kind after all these time. He just couldn’t be more grateful for her existence, to think that they were proud of him instead of disappointed was something that Changkyun couldn’t imagine.

He was too immersed in his own thoughts and negativity he failed to realized that his parents were the two guardian angels that were send down from heaven to protect him.

He should have more faith in them because that was the only thing he could do for his parents. Not giving up on them.

“Come inside, you must be cold,” his mother stepped aside to let Changkyun and Hoseok in.  
“Your father is in his office,” his mother said again after closing the door behind her.

They were led to the dining room, there was dinner already being prepared. Her mother smiled and let them sat down while she called for Changkyun’s father.

Changkyun and Hoseok sat by side, intertwining their fingers and Hoseok would sometimes squeezed Changkyun’s hands gently and gave the boy a reassuring smile.

“See? They love you Changkyun, they never stopped loving you,” Hoseok smiled as he kissed the top of Changkyun’s head.  
“Changkyun?” Changkyun jolted in his seat upon hearing his father’s voice.

He looked to the side, his father had just came down from the stairs and looked at both of him and Hoseok with unreadable expression and Changkyun shut his eyes closed, afraid of what he was going to witnessed.

“Son, is that you?” his father asked again, taking another step closer to Changkyun.

Changkyun was still not moving from his chair, it took him a little push and nudge from Hoseok to stood up, facing his father.

He kept fidgeting with his fingers, the floor was suddenly more interesting to look at than his father’s face.

But what happened next blew Changkyun’s fear off, his father pulled him into a very tight hug. Changkyun blinked before he watched his mother nodded softly, then he broke… all of his defense, all of his fear was broken down the moment he could feel his father’s warmth.

Changkyun broke into tears as he hugged his father back, his whole body was trembling with overwhelming emotions.

“D-dad…?” Changkyun’s voice cracked but his father still didn’t let him go.

Finally after a few moments, his father pulled away and cupped Changkyun’s face in his hands. His dark brown eyes looking right into his son’s eyes, a smile was on his face.

“Dear good Lord, look at you, you’re taller than before and… why your arms are so thin son?” his father’s question took Changkyun by surprise.

How he was going to explain about that? He couldn’t just say _hey dad, I was broke and needed the money for tuition so I decided not telling you about that and eat a cup of ramen per day instead_ could he?

“Changkyun had troubles eating his vegetables sir,” Hoseok suddenly said.

Changkyun looked back at inhuman speed to Hoseok and glared, the man obviously was trying to do something.

“Is he? And who are you?” his father genuinely asking.  
“My name is Shin Hoseok sir and I’m Changkyun’s boyfriend,” Hoseok introduced himself and a smile was on his face.

Changkyun scoffed when his father shook Hoseok’s hand, Hoseok was definitely approaching his parents with his businessman charms.

“Shin Hoseok? As in the CEO of Shin Enterprise??” his father asked, his eyes widened upon the realization.  
“Yes sir,” Hoseok smiled and nodded.

Changkyun’s father looked to the side to his son and then back to Hoseok.  
“Would you care to explain son?” his father asked and Changkyun could only bit his lips.  
“I could explain it sir if you don’t mind,” Hoseok said again and his father nodded.  
“We met at Changkyun’s workplace, he was such a fun and unique boy to hang out with—“  
“You mean alien,” a voice said.

Changkyun turned around to see that it was his younger brother, he scowled at the sight of him.

“Excuse you, I am not an alien,” Changkyun scowled and crossed his arms on his chest, earning a laughter from Hoseok before the older male ruffled his hair and shook his head at Changkyun’s action.  
“Yeah definitely not, I mean just because you talk a whole lot different topics from teenagers at your age doesn’t make you an alien, I get it hyung,” his brother mocked him.  
“Stop it you two, your brother just came and you didn’t care enough to give him a hug?” his little brother rolled his eyes.  
“I did! That was my greetings mom,” his little brother defended himself.  
“You’re still the same,” Changkyun said.  
“Of course! I’m the evergreen—“  
“Shortie,” Changkyun smirked.  
“Hey!” Changkyun’s father cleared his throat before the fight got any worse.  
“I think we should sit down for a dinner and continue later, if that’s fine with you Mr. Shin?” Hoseok smiled.  
“Just Hoseok is fine,” Changkyun rolled his eyes at Hoseok’s act.

 

* * *

 

“So you fell for his… unique personality?” Mr. Im asked Hoseok.  
“I guess you could say so,” Hoseok smiled.  
“Well, I am apologizing for the incoming uniqueness from my son in the future now in case he gets too much,” his father joked.  
“Dad????? Seriously???? I’m not that weird!”  
“You asked me how alien defecates Changkyun,” Hoseok casually said.  
“It was one time???”  
“And if we’re actually living in a jar of sparkles owned by God,” Changkyun sealed his lips at the last fact.  
“I was just curious okay!” Changkyun huffed.  
“Sure,” Hoseok nodded and ruffled Changkyun’s hair.  
“Have you been in marriage before Hoseok?” suddenly the room fell into silence at Mr. Im’s question.  
“Oh boy…” Changkyun’s little brother covered his eyes and Hoseok cleared his throat.  
“Yes, I have,” Hoseok answered calmly.  
“But she died few years ago because of depression and to be honest with you sir, I was so broken at the time and drowned myself in works you know? Just to prevent myself from thinking of her but the more I tried to ignore it, the more pain I felt. It was hard for me to open up to someone else because I kept seeing them as her, I kept looking for her in them…” Hoseok took a deep breath.

Changkyun felt a sudden pang in his chest, he knew that Hoseok loved his late wife and he also knew that Hoseok was willing to face the unknown path for both of them but he just didn’t know why it felt hurt. Was Hoseok searching for her in him too?

“But it was different with Changkyun,” Hoseok said again, holding Changkyun’s hands.  
“He was so different from her and for the first time in my life, I didn’t even try to search for her in him… I didn’t even think of her for a second, the moment I saw his eyes… he was the only thing I could think of and I couldn’t be more grateful for him,” Hoseok said, a smile was on his face.  
“So… I’m using this chance to ask you as Changkyun’s parents…” Hoseok took a deep breath.  
“Will you let me protect your son from now on? In happiness and sadness we may face in the future? Will you let me held his hand and love him for as long as I’m allowed to?”  
Hoseok was asking Changkyun’s parents but the boy covered his mouth and he couldn’t help the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.  
“If you promise that you’ll make him happy and love him for as long as you can,” his father said, holding Mrs. Im’s hands.  
“I promise sir,” Hoseok answered.  
“Son?” Mr. Im said, looking at his son who was muffling his cries.  
“You idiot,” Changkyun said to Hoseok.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Yes yes yes yes yes you idiot!” Changkyun said as he threw himself in Hoseok’s arms, crying not so beautifully.  
“I love you my angel.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of "HOME" series, hopefully you liked the end and also there's a possibility of a sequel but I'm still thinking about it.
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to vote for our boys in Vlive event! 😊


End file.
